¿Solo unos besos?
by CumaThings
Summary: Un sábado por a noche, una fiesta a la que nadie más que sus dos amigos saben que asiste. Tenia un mal presentimiento desde el comienzo de día, aun así fue. Pero jamas imagino terminar siendo besado, humillado y mucho peor, confundido por quien sabe que vez en su vida.


Holaa :D bien, esta es a primera vez que me animo a escribir una de mis ideas, no es de las mejores pero me gusto como quedo n.n

Oookey, la idea era dejarlo en un muy breve one-shot. Pero decidí, que si les gusta y quieren saber más sobre esta historia, intentare seguirla, comienzo a imaginar todo y creo que seria una gran historia. Espero que les guste la idea y me lo hagan saber, es guste o no. Amaría que me dejen comentarios constructivos o al menos comentarios jeje xD

Pueden encontrarme en mi twitter GuadCCS sin miedo, pueden comentarme, preguntarme, insultarme, lo que quieran, responderé todo n.n

Sin más, os dejo leer y desde ya muchas gracias. Veremos que pasa con mi entrada a este nuevo mundo y si continuo o no *miedo*

Espero les guste :D

* * *

><p>Su espalda contra la pared, sus pies inquietos,sus bocas unidas, sus brazos en las caderas del ajeno, sentina algo de culpa pero al mismo tiempo no podía separarse de allí.<p>

Había cometido un error, había quedado como un puto mal amigo frente a toda la maldita gente en esa maldita fiesta, había sido echado a la calle, por dejarse besar por el chico del cual estaba enamorado su amigo. "No tienes códigos. No haces nada bien. No eres nada bueno. No das nada", eso y más cosas escucho de el. No lo dejaron explicarse, salio a la calle llorando en silencio. Pero alguien lo siguió, era ese chico, el que le causo el gran problema. "Me voy a quedar junto a ti, no tengo problema, también fue mi culpa". Dijo el chico, Kurt solo se dedico a sonreír.

Y allí estaban, a la intemperie, con el frió golpeando sus cuerpos, besándose. Blaine, se llamaba el chico,le gustaba, le encantaba. Pero había un problema, bueno, dos. Y en ese momento se preguntaba: -"¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber una barrera entre mi tranquilidad?"-. No lo sabía, pero esa noche solo quería hacer por primera vez algo por y para el. Decidido a dejar esa amistad que no le traía más que problemas se entrego a los besos de ese chico que ahora se convertía en historia en su vida, su primer beso. Pero quedaba el segundo problema, y ese era que Blaine, es 6 años mayor que el. Y no solo eso, eran personalidades y mundos totalmente diferentes. Un momento, ¿Estaba ilusionándose? ¿Pensaba seguir esto? Claro que no, no es tan tonto como para creer que iban a terminar juntos o algo por el estilo. Pero es que Blaine le gustaba tanto, y besaba tan bien.

Justo en ese momento Blaine habló:-"Quiero volverte a ver, por favor, tenemos que volvernos a ver"- Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Kurt, no sabia que responder a penas podía pensar, moría por volver a ver a ese hombre que tanto le gustaba, ¿pero como y donde se verían? Su familia no podía saber de el, ni siquiera sabia que había ido a una fiesta esa noche, ellos creían que dormiría en lo de un amigo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No le importaba, por primera vez pensaba en el mismo.

-"No creo que sea posible, pero si lo es,te llamare"- Respondió seguro.

-"Me lo prometes?"- Kurt no sabia que responder a eso, y ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso si eran solo unos besos?

-"Lo prometo"- Dijo y continuaron besándose. Cuatro horas pasaron bajo el frió de esa noche de invierno, besándose, abrazándose, mirándose.

-"Tienes unos ojos hermosos"- Decía seguido Blaine.

-"Quieres ser mi novio?"- Pregunto en un momento. Kurt solo sonrió, no sabia si jugaba o lo decía enserio.

Continuaron besándose, cada vez con más pasión, todo era nuevo para Kurt, se detuvieron un momento hasta calmarse y luego de un rato volvieron a besarse, no podían aguantarlo, eran como imanes que se atraían demasiado. ¿Quién iba a decir que la frase "los opuestos se atraen" en personas también es real?

Al amanecer, ambos se miraron, ambos querían preguntar que pasaría ahora, más bien solo se dedicaron a mirarse, a besarse una vez más, y a despedirse. Ambos preguntándose si se volverían a ver.  
>Kurt con más preguntas que esa en su mente. Pero ahora solo quería dormir, soñar con esa boca y esos brazos, con ese rostro.<br>Camino hasta su casa, al llegar entro a su cuarto, sin cambiarse de ropa ni prepararse para dormir, se acostó en su cómoda cama y al instante se durmió. Solo quería dormir y que sus problemas, preguntas y pensamientos, se esfumaran en un largo y profundo sueño.


End file.
